


and you came.

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slow Burn, cursing, football player park serim, high school setting, mentions of bullying, outcast seo woobin, this is my first time writing something like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: serim never really realizes the younger's existence but that one day caught him out of the blue. the younger who's staring into nothingness next to the convenience store, as if asking for help. and the way his heart ache to see the way the latter's tears fell down slowly, dirtying the dusty floor.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. that day when you said that

**Author's Note:**

> hello! its been a while T-T the topic around this time are kind of heavy so please read the tags before you read everything. and yes, it will be a two chapter fic this time. since it's my first time on writing a topic this heavy, you guys can leave me comment(s), i would really love to read your thoughts ^^ have fun reading!

“Would you look at that, he is trying to buy food again even though he failed on already so many attempts,” Allen chuckles next to him while drinking the strawberry milk he bought from the convenience store.

Serim had his eyes trained on this one guy, clad in his school uniform that looks a bit dishevelled because people keep on pushing him away from the line. The said guy is still trying to get into the line again but to no avail, failed. The guy then rolls his eyes and walks away from the cafeteria.

“Now that he left, there won’t be any party pooper anymore, Selm let's buy our lunch, we need your power to cut the line,” Allen drags him and Serim just nods and slowly walks towards the line, part of him couldn’t help but wonder if the guy who left just now had his lunch or not.

-

Woobin drags his feet lazily on the school compound, waiting until the bell rings indicating that lunch hour is done so he can run to the cafeteria for leftover foods to buy. He sighs as he sits on the stairs leading to the classes and runs his hand through his hair. _You have a year and a half left Seo Woobin, you can do this._ His mind just suddenly remembered about the first time he stepped into this school, about how he was excited to start new but of course the rumors came first before he could even make some friends.

It has been a year and he still didn’t have any friends in this school or what he always called, a hell-hole. He was bullied for a good one month but the bullies stop doing those because he never reacts to any of the bullying. He then never really tries to make any friends because it's already too late and he knows no one wants to befriend him, by the time he starts to initiate conversation, people would look at him with those dirty looks and it breaks him inside. That was also one of the reasons why he is just always alone. He even has a nickname given to him, 

_the freak, the outcast._

Woobin never cried when people called him that. He never shed a single tear and he always had this cold face around him, like a protective shield. He thinks it’s better to stay alone and just study hard so he can get out of here as fast as he can but of course nothing is easy when he wanted it to be easy. That was when Park Serim came into the picture, _the famous Park Serim, the varsity player Park Serim, the school eye-candy Park Serim_

Woobin hated him.

Yes, hated.

-

“Ruby,” Serim looks around and quickly walk towards the younger, matching his phase with the latter, “Slow down, you’re gonna be exhausted walking that fast, no one is gonna come for you,”

The younger one just sighs, part of him is annoyed that the older is calling him by his nickname and part of him is annoyed because of the older's presence himself, “What do you want?” he look at Serim, who had this stupid smile on his face while he push in a banana milk drink into his hand.

“What’s with you buying me food again? Stop doing those. Here, take this back I don’t need it,” he tries to push the banana milk into Serim's hand back but Serim just won’t take it back.

“You didn’t even have a decent lunch just now, you need more energy for tonight,” Serim’s eyes are staring into the younger’s again. He always couldn’t decipher what the younger is thinking about, what thoughts he always have whenever he tries to approach the latter.

“Why did you suddenly care? Just leave me alone,” Woobin then put the banana milk on a trash can he saw before quickly leaving the older behind. Just like what he always did every time Serim approached him with food or stuffs.

Serim stops in front of the trash can and sighs as he looks at the younger who quickly walks away.

-

“Kid, how many times have I told you, if you want to study, don’t do it here, you’re just making me lose customers again,” the supervisor's sudden visit makes Woobin scrambles in collecting all of his books and study papers to shove it inside his bag. He immediately bows down a few times, knowing that this isn’t his first time making mistakes.

“I’m really sorry, I have an exam tomorr-,” he was about to continue talking when the supervisor just cut his sentence, “I don’t care about your grades kid, you’re here to work for me, if you don’t do well, I’ll cut your salary again,”

“Please don’t Mr. Park, I’m really sorry, I promise this will be the last time,” the supervisor just look at him once again and sigh, “You can go home early today, I will finish up your shift and don’t worry I won’t cut your salary,”

“Thank you so much Mr. Park, I will work double hour tomorrow,” he quickly packs his stuff, not forgetting to bow again as a silent thank you. He desperately needs some time to revise the topic for tomorrow’s exam. He may be an outcast but he ain’t stupid.

His stomach grumbles and he silently cursed himself for not taking the banana milk Serim offered him earlier this evening. A sigh left his lips again when the weather didn't make it any better for him. It’s too cold for his liking. As much as he wanted to go back home, he didn’t want to disturb his grandmother with his studying.

Looking at his wrist watch, he sighs as the clock is pointing at 11 pm. It’s already so late but he still hasn't revise any chapters yet. The 24 hours cafe will always be his favorite spot to study but these past few days, a lot of the students from his school went to the cafe too because of Park Serim. _Urgh, him and a bunch of his fangirls are so annoying._ But he realizes he has nowhere to study, that’s the only place that is open around this time and is actually near with his house.

With a sigh, he pushes the door open, and his eyes are met with the same one earlier this evening. But, this time, the older is not surrounded with his fangirls, he is alone.

-

“Hey,” Serim tries to talk to the younger who’s busy revising stuffs but of course this said Seo Woobin will never replies him, “Come on, rest for a bit, you’ve been studying for a solid 2 hours,”

Woobin looks at the wall clock inside the cafe, he didn't even realize he spent 2 hours focusing on his book only and to make it even worse, Serim is with him all the time. He looks up and there goes the Park Serim, who’s been asking him to slack off a bit, “You’re actually so cute, I am confused on how can people dislike someone as cute as you,”

Woobin closed his book after that, with his eyes staring at Serim, he said, “You know why people dislike me, stop playing dumb. Stop trying to get close to me just so you can get inside my pants. If you want to call me a slut then go on. What makes you so different? Everyone in the damn school believe in that rumor, so will you,”

He pushes all of his books into his backpack, ignoring Serim pleas. He was about to get out of the cafe when the older grab his sleeve, “What if I said I don’t believe in those and I genuinely want to be friends with you?”

Woobin rolls his eyes and pulls his hand harshly away from Serim’s grip, “And what makes you think I will believe in you?” With that he left the older, who’s silently staring at him, regretting how he never had the guts to chase the younger every time he left him.

-

Upon reaching home, Woobin sighs as Serim is back in his mind again. Throwing his backpack away, he rests his fatigue body on the bed. Sometimes, he would want to open up and let Serim into his safe space but he is scared. He is so scared of the same thing to happen again.

_“I genuinely want to be friends with you,”_

He wanted to believe in those words, he wanted to trust Serim for not breaking his one and only safe space but why must the older only do these things now? It isn’t like he is new in the school. He knows Serim realizes his existence way before but Serim never touched him before, let alone acknowledge his presence, he even acted like the younger is invisible. When the rumors about him spread around the school, the school varsity players always tried to harass him but there was never Park Serim in between those people. Eventually, they got tired of it.

But the words they said to him never leave the younger for a second. It closes him up completely, and he learns to suck it up and not to cry in front of everyone. But at home, he let the thoughts run his mind like wildfire, subconsciously blaming himself as much as he could as he stares at the empty ceiling, thinking.

_“Did you get inside the principal’s pants so you can be accepted into this school?”_

_“I heard you like it when people touch you here?”_

_“How much did you charge for a one night stand?”_

_“Slut,”_

None of those were true. The rumors about him selling his body to pay for his school fees, or sleeping with the principal so he can get into this school. None of those were true. He works so hard for a scholarship here but apparently the rumors started because of his bad relationship with a friend when he was in middle school.

He was scared of opening up because he doesn't want to be left alone when things get messy. He is scared of rejection, and he is scared of being in the darkness for too long, not seeing anyone and just sitting there alone to remind him of how he is just a worthless human being who brings nuisance.

It’s hard for him to open up anymore. Too many people broke his trust, he couldn’t handle another heartbreak, he couldn’t handle another session in rehab. Closing his eyes, tears left his eyes slowly. Even how much he tried, at the end of the day, he would cry himself to sleep because as much as he can hold this in front of everyone, at the end of the day the string would snap too, his heart would break too, just like a human being, overpower by emotions.

He fell asleep shortly after, with tears still leaving his eyes as he sob quietly.

-

“Woobin! Wake up, you’re late to school!” his grandmother called for him from the kitchen, she is busy preparing food for his grandson. Usually, Woobin would cook breakfast for both of them but he accidentally ignored the alarm from his phone today.

Woobin rushes with his stuff and backpack, his mind is a mess as he tries to remember everything so he wouldn’t forget stuff since he has an exam today. Running from his room to the kitchen, he greets his grandmother with a good morning and a kiss on her cheek.

“Why did you cook so much today, you know I’m late to school,” he whines and pouts. His grandmother just chuckles and pushes a packed lunch box for him.

“I packed you lunch today, remember to eat well, okay Woobin?” His grandmother is looking at him with sad eyes, somehow knowing what goes through his mind everyday.

“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m eating well, don’t worry about me okay? I love you, see you at night!” he bid her goodbye, feet running as fast he can to the bus stop so he wouldn’t miss it but knowing his luck today, he would.

-

Serim pluck in his airpod and listen to a ballad song. It’s the same song he saw playing from Woobin’s spotify yesterday.

**_Rain & You by Bumkey _ **

****

His eyes cast through the tinted window of the car and that was when he saw the same person that has been in his mind a lot. Woobin is running through the neighbourhood, he looks unkempt even, _probably he is late to school today._

He told his driver to stop the car before Woobin could go far. The younger was about to pass by him when he grab his hand, “Hey, get in?”

Woobin who’s startled and still out of breath looks at him with a questionable face. He pulls his hand away and was about to continue running when Serim just drag the soft hand towards the car, “Come on, we are already late to class, I will ask your homeroom teacher to let this one off this time,”

As much as Woobin hates Serim, he realizes if he declines the older’s offer again, he is going to be 15 minutes late, so with a heavy heart, he gets in. Silence enveloped them as the car started moving again. Serim is looking at the younger who’s still trying to calm his breath after running for like 10 minutes, he hands the younger a water bottle, “You need this,”

“Thank you,” he silently said as he drank the water. Relief washes over his face and he leans against the seat tiredly, “Drop me off at the small back gate, I don’t want to gain attention-,”

“Kim-ssi, just drop us at the main gate,” Serim told his driver and Woobin is now looking at him with a furious face.

“Do you want to get me into trouble that bad?” he asks, face clearly still fuming, couldn’t understand why he is stuck with this guy.

“Who said I will get you into trouble today?” He grab the younger’s hand with him as the car stopped in front of the main gate. Woobin quickly pulls his hand away when everyone who’s still at the main gate are looking at them curiously.

“What are you doing????”

“To not get you into any trouble??”

As much as Woobin hates this, he couldn’t help the feeling of opening up to the said guy who’s still walking next to him through the gate, “Hey Ruby, don’t mind them alright?”

The eyes who're staring at him right now are so sincere and for one second he thought Serim is just someone ordinary, who never knew about the rumors, who’s just a normal student who never gains anyone attention.

And his heart skips a beat again.

-

Serim hold the lunch box in his hand and stares at the bear cartoons on it. _He still uses cartoon lunch boxes??? He is so cute~_ He chuckles and put the lunch box near his table. The younger left that inside the car just now, he can just look for him at the cafeteria later.

“Hey Serim, I saw you with that freak today, what were you thinking?” Jungmo approaches his table.

“What? I lend him a ride to school, he was late,” with that, both of his friends stare at him in disbelief.

“Come on, you don’t care about him for like a year, why did you suddenly care about him now?” Allen look at him curiously, “Don’t tell me you’re falling for that freak,”

Serim is getting uncomfortable. He doesn’t want to believe the rumors, looking at how the younger is always closing opportunities for people to get close to him aren't helping too. The rumors aren’t true, looking back at how timid the younger looks like, it can’t be true. “I just want to be his friend, what is wrong with that,”

Jungmo’s eyes widens, “Everything is wrong with that, what the fuck, do you want him to use you for money???”

“Look, he does look innocent and he looks like he is minding his own business, but you don’t know about those things he does just so he can get into this school, come on Serim, you know better than this,” Jungmo continues.

“Better stay away from the outcast, Selm,” Allen warns him.

-

He walks in the cafeteria with his two friends and isn't surprised to see Woobin sitting alone, a smile blooms on his face and he looks at his two friends who're already walking towards the football players’ table. He decided to approach the younger.

Taking a seat in front of the younger, he pushes the lunch box from earlier and couldn’t help but to not miss the small smile on his face upon seeing the lunch box, “Here, you left this,”

“Thank you, I was wondering where did I put it,” the younger said timidly, hands opening the lunch box eagerly to start eating.

Serim just smiles fondly while he stares at the younger, it's the first time he finally sees him eating something. Woobin is looking at him weirdly as he slowly munches his food, “Uhh, do you want some?”

He push the lunch box towards the older but Serim just shakes his head and laugh, “You look cute while eating, it’s the first time I see you finally gets to eat something,”

“... Okay, thank you I guess??” he continues with his eating, mentally trying to ignore Serim who’s still watching him closely.

“Hey freak, finally getting into someone’s pants again after a while huh?” Woobin knows who is that from their voice, it’s the same group of people who bullied him in the past. Serim is looking at them furiously while Woobin is just ignoring everything.

“Acting tough again huh, I know you cried yourself to sleep freak, stop acting like you can handle the taunting around you,” one of the members said again.

“Did Serim’s parents decided to help your parents who're currently locked up in jail, is that why he is treating you like a god now?”

“Don’t you think you’re crossing a line?” Serim look at them, eyes narrowing. Woobin has long stopped eating, a sigh left his lips. He packs his lunch box and was about to go when one of the bullies pushes him and his body jolts forward, the lunch box dropped to the floor, splattering the leftovers, “Come on Woobin, how about fight back, I thought you are good at that, especially with your dick?” He bit his lips angrily as people started laughing to their mocking words.

He turns around, he is very much aware the cafeteria’s attention is on them now, he smirks, “Say what you want, I won’t sway,”

“Did you sleep with Serim’s dad or what, you’re acting so br-,” without anyone realizing Serim already punched the guy on the face. His face is so furious and his jaw slacking trying to breathe through his gritted teeth on how much he hated the situation in the cafeteria right now.

“If you can’t respect him, learn to respect my father at least,” he said as he pushes everyone away but not forget to drag Woobin with him, who’s clearly trying to run away from him.

Serim drags Woobin towards the school’s backyard and the younger tries to free himself from the older’s grip, “Let me go, what the fuck, this is why I don’t want to have anything to do with you,”

The older sighs and throws him against the wall, and he leans forward closing the gap between them so their faces are just inches from each other. He closes his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Woobin got a bit overwhelmed when their face got closer, he didn't even realized he was holding his breath when Serim starts to lean closer, but he was fast with the situation, so he starts to lose himself from the strong grip.

“You want to hit me next? Go on,” the younger pushes him, as in provoking him but Serim just held both of those hands and harshly pinned it on the wall.

“I don’t want to fight you, Woobin,” the younger rolls his eyes again.

“Then, what do you want?” he stares into those contact’s eyes, he only realizes now that the older’s hair is blue black and he had piercings on both of his ears.

“I want to be your friend,” the younger scoffs and he chuckles bitterly.

“I’m a freak. You’re the school’s eye-candy.”

“And that doesn’t make it any different. I still can be your friend, I can choose who I want to befriend with,” Serim said.

“What about your friends, your football team, all of them dislike me-”

“I will make them shut up.” Woobin’s heart skips a beat again. The older is so determined he is almost letting his guard down.

“Still no, Serim,” he free himself from the older's grips and pushes him away before he starts to make his way towards the school compound again.

“You know what is the other reason for me to suddenly do this?” Serim said from afar. The younger is still walking when he continues, “I like you, Seo Woobin.”

And he stops on his track, his heart is beating really fast. This isn’t what he expected.

Because he likes him too.


	2. i'm broken, we are broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he stops on his track and stares at the empty spaces, listening to the running water, feeling the cold breeze running through his face smoothly. his hands holding the railings, clammy and nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // non-graphic suicide attempt, non-verbal bullying, foul languages and cursing, implies sexual content
> 
> well, i was thinking on writing all in one go but it won't be fun so, i'll drop the last part tomorrow instead ^^ please please read the tw first before you continue reading, thank you.

_“I like you, Seo Woobin,”_

Like a repetition, it went through his mind over and over again. It has been 3 weeks since Serim’s sudden confession. It still doesn't feel real for Woobin, it felt bizarre even that someone is seriously interested in him. Throughout the year he was only teased with confessions or with people suddenly courting him because they like to make fun of him. He remembers how they would laugh at his flustered face, it was a painful silent bullying because it took a toll on his mental state until he was afraid of showing emotions.

That is why he is always cold around Serim because he still thinks that the older is playing with him.

“Ruby-ya~” Serim calls for him, a banana milk in his hand again, knowing how much Woobin likes to drink that, he kept 2 for them everyday, “Here, your banana milk,”

They’re sitting next to each other on the bleachers. The students are looking at him like a hawk, some are even spitting curses but Woobin focuses all his attention on Serim, who’s looking at him like he would be gone anytime soon.

“Stop looking at me like you want to eat me or something, everyone is giving me death glare,” the younger pushes his face away and Serim just chuckles playfully.

“But you’re cute, I can’t stop looking at you,” his fingers run through his own hair, showing Woobin his side profiles which unknowingly make the younger gulp down a sudden nervousness.

“Can you stop doing that?” Woobin, who's getting annoyed, looks away from the older.

“Do what?” Serim just smirks playfully and he ruffles the younger’s hair shortly after, couldn’t miss how both of Woobin’s cheeks flares up.

“Do you like me?” the older asks him out of the blue, waiting for the answer he wanted to hear but of course, the younger just completely ignores him.

“Your groupmate is calling you for practice now, stop hovering over me, I want to go back home,” Woobin said, trying his best to not be around Serim anymore because he can’t possibly hide how much he likes being with him.

“Wait, let me call my driver for yo-,”

But Woobin is already turning away from him, running a little because he hates getting the center of attention, especially when Serim’s football groupmate is looking at him like they want to swallow him whole for taking their captain’s time.

As much as he likes Serim back, he knows the elder is just messing around with him. _Probably he had a bet with the other varsity players, who would even want to date me???? Park Serim? No._

-

“Grandma, I’m home-,” his sentences were cut short when the sound of glasses crashing down could be heard from the inside. His eyes went wide as he quickly enters the house, only to be greeted with his drunken father.

“I thought you didn't know your way home,” his father said while clumsily drinking the soju in his hand.

Woobin glares at him, his eyes searching for his grandmother, he only realized now that she is standing at the edge of the kitchen, her head giving a shake, as a signal for Woobin to not say anything. With a sympathetic smile, Woobin assures her that it’s okay, he can handle this.

“When did you get out of prison?” His eyes are looking at those drunk hateful eyes who’re looking back at him furiously, Woobin feels like everything is twisting inside him.

“Stop asking me questions you useless shit, go earn us money or something.” he said, drinking the leftover soju, he continues with a whisper, “.. as if you’re good in anything,”

As if time stops ticking, he feels the word burning at the back of his mind, his eyes narrowing, staring at his father with so much hatred.

“At least I work hard to earn money for this broken family, for you! You didn’t even remember you have a family, you didn’t do shit!” he spit out.

The soju bottle in his father’s hand came flying above his head, hitting the already broken glass behind him, crashing down. He moves forward and held Woobin’s collar harshly, pushing the younger against the wall, “You’re a piece of shit, the first day you were born, no one wanted you but your mother, your stupid moth-,”

“She is not stupid! Fuck yo-,”

_Slap_

“Shut the fuck up. You fucking listen here alright? As long as I’m here I can say whatever I fucking want to your dead mother, you two bring nothing but a nuisance to my fucking life,” his cheek is burning from the slap but the hatred in his heart burns a lot more.

Woobin pushes him harshly and walks out of the door without even glancing back. Even when his grandma keeps on calling his name, even when his father is laughing and mocking him at how he never tries to fight back, even when he keeps on losing everything.

The tears urges to come out from his eyes but he wipes it off harshly, it burns, his heart, his eyes, his ears. Everything burns and he just wants to jump into the cold water.

To forget.

-

Serim enters his apartment complex and lets out a big sigh, he throws his backpack away and rests his tired body on the small sofa in the living room, closing his eyes. The first person who’s always back in his mind will always be Woobin.

He couldn’t understand why but the younger gave so many new impacts on him that he never realizes he had. Ever since the first day he saw him 2 months ago, he is already head over heels and dying to know the younger better but what he got from his friends are all the rumors about the latter and he had a hard time trying to believe that.

The rumors and the way he saw how sad Woobin was that one night just doesn’t make any sense.

He shakes his head and lazily walks towards the kitchen to reheat some meals. He asks to live in the apartment alone, it's better than waiting in the mansion alone for attention. Serim grew tired of it, tired of the attention his parents failed to give him.

_Ahh, I ran out of kimchi.._

He groans and quickly makes his way out of his apartment complex to the nearest convenience store, he could have just called the maids to send him one but Serim wants nothing to do with them for now, calling the maids means he needs to talk with his mom and that will also lead him to talk with his dad so to avoid that, let’s just don’t talk with the maids. He had enough of their pressure on his school life, he doesn’t need more lectures.

Taking the sweater, he whistles while walking to the nearest convenience store, smiling a little to know that he might run into Woobin again knowing the younger work there every night.

He enters the convenience store with a happy smile but the smiles gradually fade when he realizes the younger isn’t there. He looks at the cashier and the supervisor isn’t looking good either, as if he is cursing every time he punches the numbers on the cash machine. Serim walks nearer to the cashier and pretends to take a look at the chocolate bars section there while he listens to him.

“I don’t want to cut his salary but this boy is getting on my nerve every time,” the supervisor dials up someone’s number but to no avail, no one answered the phone call, “and now this kid doesn’t know a phone exist,”

Serim quickly leaves the store, noticing how the supervisor is looking at him curiously, he just walks away. His mind is no longer thinking about kimchi or thinking about what to cook for dinner. It is now full of Seo Woobin.

He knows the younger isn’t one to just forget about his schedule.

-

Woobin wraps his arms around his cold body as he walks without knowing where to go. The cold night breeze hit his face again and he sneezes. Knowing that he might catch a cold, he just sighs. His mind is still not at the right places, still wandering around, still thinking, still processing.

He only realizes that he is in the middle of the bridge when he hears the sound of running water below. He stops on his track and stares at the empty spaces, listening to the running water, feeling the cold breeze running through his face smoothly. His hands holding the railings, clammy and nervous. He look down, and the running water looks dangerous from the outside, but he can't help but to think about what could it be if he is inside there, will it still be dangerous? Or will he survive the darkness down there?

Inhaling the air again, he closes his eyes, tip-toeing, wanting to get lost with nature as his hands grips the railings even harder, even tighter.

But his body was roughly pulled away from the railing and is right now against someone’s hard chest, warm and inviting. He hardly remembers what happened, but what he knows someone pulls his hand away, pulls him away from the darkness, into this warm embrace he is now feeling.

“What were you thinking, Ruby?? You scared me,”

As if by nature, the voice above him relaxes his rigid body, and he falls lax against the broad chest, “It wasn’t what you were thinking,”

He murmurs, head nuzzling into the crook of the older’s neck, inhaling it deeply. His listens to the older’s heartbeat, trying to match his own with the older, trying to calm himself down even more.

“Ruby, you’re shaking,” Serim said softly while he plants soft kisses onto the younger’s head, running his fingers through the brown hair softly.

“Let’s get you home, hm?” he softly said and he could feel the younger murmurs a yes. Serim smiles and he could feel the younger break the hug slowly, but the hands are still gripping him firmly.

Their eyes meet after a short while and Serim never wants to cry so much when he stares into those eyes, those eyes who lost every single emotion.

He envelops the younger’s hand with him and this is the first time the younger didn’t pull it back, instead he laces their fingers together, gripping him harder, as if he is scared of losing him.

-

Serim let him sit on the small sofa while he goes to the kitchen to make some tea, knowing how much tea relaxes him, he thinks it could somehow help the younger to calm down too.

Woobin looks around the house, amazed with the minimalistic design and with how neat does it look like, “You live alone?” he asks.

Serim walks towards the living room with two mugs in his hand and he nods a yes, “Yeah, there’s no difference here and at the mansion though, I’m still alone,” he said and smile to Woobin who’s blowing the tea in his hand slowly.

After a while, they’re back in silence, but Serim just let it be because it seems to calm the younger down as time passes by.

“Serim.. hyung,”

Serim look at him, his eyes widening slightly, surprise when the younger call him hyung, “Yes?”

“Were you serious, when you said you like me back then?” Woobin is looking at him with that eyes, that honest eyes and it makes Serim wants to just go and hug the younger so no more worries will be there with him.

He sit cross-legged on the sofa in front of Woobin and he smiles, “I was and I still am if you are wondering,”

The younger’s face blooms in a light blush and Serim wants to coos badly because he looks so cute. Woobin stand up after that, trying to run away from the sudden tense atmosphere, “I’m sleepy,”

And Serim just chuckles softly, hand pulling the younger’s soft one guiding him towards the bedroom, “Let’s sleep then,”

“With you?!!” Woobin looks at him with his eyes wide but Serim just laughs harder.

“As much as I want to, you might feel awkward with it so you can have the guest bedroom,” he shows the bedroom to the younger and he couldn’t help but to smile again when he listens to how the younger sighs in relief.

“The towel is in the bathroom and I have some of my smaller size t-shirts in the dressing room, you can use anything you want,” he said.

He was about to go when he felt a tug on his sweater.

“Thank you, hyung,”

-

They are sitting in the backyard again but this time Serim is laying his head on the younger’s lap, eyes looking at Woobin who’s busy munching his triangle kimbap. It’s been a few days after the incident at the bridge, no one brought it up for a discussion and Serim doesn’t want the younger to feel uncomfortable with him suddenly asking about that so he let it slide.

They got closer too, but because of that, Woobin needs to endure a series of curses and silent bullying again. Serim realizes that, that’s why aside from classes and football practices, he will be right by the younger’s side.

“Aren’t you tired of staring at me?” Woobin looks at the older, his cheeks are full with the kimbap and Serim playfully poke it.

“No. You’re cute, look? You’re cute even when you eat,” he smiles and chuckles when the younger just rolls his eyes.

“But I’m serious hyung, don’t you get tired of me? You lose your friends while you were trying to court me, you know you shouldn’t do that but you still do it for someone like me-” Serim place his index finger against the younger’s lips, signaling him to stop talking.

“Then it’s their loss, I’m still their football captain, they can’t do anything to take away that title from me,” Serim get up to sit from his original position, “and if they can’t accept me, their captain to have you as a friend and my soon-to-be boyfriend, then I will gladly give up my position to someone else,”

Woobin is left in silence. Knowing how much the older trusts him, warms his heart and it's back again beating so fast. “You trust me so much, don’t you worry about me suddenly using you?”

The younger test him but Serim just laugh, “It’s been months Ruby and you’re nothing like what they had told me and I trust you, a lot more than you think I did,"

The younger look away again, hiding a small smile, hiding how much he is happy when Serim is there with him.

-

Serim learns about what happened that night at the bridge when he found Woobin in front of his doorstep, with his eyes red, split lips and swollen cheek. Woobin straight away fell against the elder’s chest when Serim opened his arm for him and he could feel how his shirt got wet with the younger’s tears.

He brought the younger to sit on the sofa. They sit cross-legged just like the first time Woobin was there and Serim slowly wiped his tears away when he just cried and said nothing more.

“Hyung, can I kiss you?” the younger suddenly asks and Serim is surprised but looking at Woobin, he knows the younger need something to distract his mind.

“Hey baby, slow down. Do you want to talk about it first?” Serim thinks it’s too fast but if that’s what the younger wants, he will always try to comply, as long as it makes him feel safe and reassure. The younger just pulls his shoulder close, minimizing the space between them until they could feel each other's breath. His eyes looks so empty that Serim was itching to throw that looks away, to turn it back to life.

“After we kiss,” the younger whispers and pushes the elder’s chest until he is laying on his back, carefully straddling him before he plants a soft kiss on the pillowy lips. Serim smiles into the kiss, the younger’s lips are so soft and inviting, he kisses him back slowly but gradually turns into something more than just lips locking when he bit the younger’s lips, eliciting a moan from the latter.

Serim slip his tongue in, devouring the younger, who taste like strawberry and soda at the same time. Too sweet but just enough for Serim to push the younger away into neverland. Their hands running through each other’s hair, pulling it rolling it with their fingers as they continue to kiss and devouring each other's lips like they have never tasted something so good in their life. 

Serim never is the one who likes to exert dominance but the younger is just too pliant, just waiting and just ready to let the older suck his tongue until he is gone. Eventually, Serim pulls away when he feels like the younger is writhing above him. Small moans leave the younger as Serim looks at his face and he can't help but to see the hint of lust in Woobin's eyes. He stares at him with his droopy eyes, a hint of lust is apparent as he pants. Woobin sounded like music to Serim's ear, he wants to kiss him again, he wanted to hear those little mewls again.

Woobin is still panting, his lips shine with the aftermath of their kissing and he wants nothing more but to kiss Serim again but they need to talk, he needs to talk.

Waiting for both of them to calm down, Woobin just lay his head against the older’s chest, listening to his heartbeat which managed to calm him down every single time.

Serim plays with the younger’s brown locks, running his fingers through it softly. subconsciously pulling the strands of hair softly to make the younger relax in his hold, “Do you want to talk about it now?”

He felt the younger nodded and he hugs him tighter, feeling him snuggles to him closer to his neck, “I came from a broken family,”

“My mother died when she was trying to save my father from a car accident, he blames himself for what had happened, at first, he wasn't as bad as he is now but as time passes by, he starts to blame the people around him too resulted in him to drink a lot and is always drunk, he hit me numerous times too. I was always the constant target, I am still one because he had no one else to make it as their punching bag. Blaming me makes him feel better at the end. He once tried to hit grandma but I shield her from his hands. Bruises aren’t something new to me, I got used to it,” he continues.

“I miss him, hyung. I miss having a dad who cares about my well-being but now I just want him gone. He acted like we were a mistake and that hurts me so much I wish I wasn't born into this world. Somehow, he gets in and out of jail a lot, some other time I didn't even knew that he was caught, that’s why rumors about me sleeping with wealthy people started too because he was always bailed out every time he got jailed, I don't even know who did or who even felt the ounce of pity to do it. I rather just die instead of swallowing every one words who taunts me everyday, hyung," Serim had his hands wrapped around the younger, as a signal for him to continue with it.

“I want nothing to do with him anymore but he keeps coming back into my life and makes me feel like shit for living,”

Serim could feel the wetness from the younger’s tears again, “I was thinking on running away to our hometown back in Gwangju, with grandma so he could never tries to enter our life again,”

“And if he finds you again?” Serim ask.

“I will keep on running, hyung. I will keep on running until my legs are tired of me. As long as grandma is alive, I want to keep her away from him,”

The younger is silent after that and Serim kiss his temple softly, “I’m sorry you need to go through this alone, you may seem like this sounds too hopeful to be true but, you were born into this world for someone else too. Someone out there think of you as someone who's important in their life. I think of you as someone important.”

Woobin just shakes his head and he looks up, “I'm trying to hold on after you came into my life. You’re here and that’s all I ask for,”

“I love you, Ruby,” the elder suddenly confessed. It was too soft, and Woobin feels like crying again.

The younger gave a peck near his lips, nuzzling back into the elder’s neck, he muffles out, “I love you too, Selm hyung,” it was barely audible but it’s everything that both of them need at the moment.

-

“Did the slut give your dick a good massage? You didn’t seem to mind about your relationship with him,” one of the players from his football team started.

“Come on Serim, you weren’t even like this with all your exes but then suddenly that slut-”

Serim throw away the ball in his hand and run towards him, “Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up before I kill you,” he tackles him to the ground.

He throws punches over and over again, it doesn’t matter anymore if he loses the captain’s position. Woobin isn’t someone like that, he is nothing that everyone has been saying and he had enough of it.

Eventually someone pulls him away and he struggles in their hold, shouting curses, “Let me go! He deserves this, Woobin is nothing like what he said, like what you guys have in your fucked up mine, you all are fucked up in the head for trusting rumors and belittling a human just because you don’t want to learn the truth!” he shouted and releases himself from the hands that are grabbing him. He pushes everyone away and before he could walk away, he turns around.

“I’m dropping the captain title from now on, find Allen if you want to replace me,”

Upon entering the changing room, he sat on the chair, running his hand through his sweaty hair as he sighs. He walks towards his locker for his phone and his heart drops even more to receive a text from Woobin.

** Ruby <3 **

you lied.


	3. hold onto us, its alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His body is shaking so hard as he tries not to cry, ducking himself more as he rolls himself into a ball, he closes his eyes as the word Serim’s said playing in his mind over and over again. 
> 
> _You lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning // suicide attempt, graphic verbal bullying (beating), foul languages and cursing
> 
> and finally the last part, please read the tw, if you're not okay with it, it's okay to not read it, the topic is really heavy and it took me a while to understand and tries to write this kinds of topic, if its sounds odd to you im really sorry but i hope you enjoy the emotional ride with me too, thank you so much for reading everyone <3

Woobin has an energy drink in his hand as he walks towards the school’s field. It has become a routine for him ever since he became closer with Serim, waiting for the older to finish with his practice so they can go home together. A small smile forms on his lips as he looks at the field and saw the older practicing.

He was about to take a seat at the bleachers when a group people from his class approaches him, “Hey freak,”

Without looking at them, he just leans against the bleachers and calmly answers, “What do you guys want?”

One of them laughs, mocking him on how he looks so relaxed, “You really thought you got Serim wrapped around your finger huh?”

He got up, eyes finally looking at all of them, _there are 6 of them.._

“What if I said yes? What can you all do? Make him leave me?” he deadpans for a while, thinking that he might get a little too brave.

“Wow wow wow, this crybaby since when did you get so brave? Oh! I forgot, your knight in shining armor Park Serim will save your ass right? That’s why you have gotten so brave,” one of them got even more closer, and they whisper, “Well too sad, today is not that day,” he smile and push Woobin forward and he fell into two hands who’s trapping him tightly.

“Drag him inside, we can’t do this here,”

Before he could even say anything, they already drags him inside the school gym, leaving the energy drink he brought for Serim on the bleachers.

He struggles in their hold as he tries to free himself, “Let me go, what the fuck do yall want?”

One of them pushes him against the wall harshly, and before he could even stand properly, the guy leans closer to him, grabbing his collar and forcing him against the wall, “Look at you, not so brave now huh?”

Woobin isn’t lying when his stomach drops in sudden fear, he is surrounded with 6 well built people, he is not weak but 6 against 1, he couldn’t possibly win the fight. He grunted and tried to push the hands away from holding his collar but the guy in front of him just pushes him harder against the wall.

“Listen here Seo Woobin, you are gonna be our punching bag for today, as a payback for what Serim did to a lot of us in order to protect you these past few weeks,” he said with a smirk on his face, “Hold both of his arms,”

Before he could even say anything, someone already threw a punch on his stomach, he cowers over himself, trying not to get them to hit him more but to no avail, the ones holding his arms pulls them harder so he couldn’t duck himself down. He felt so vulnerable, and scared. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. The pain is too much.

He winces in pain as the punches just grew gradually from 1 at a time to all 6 of them punching him until he was nothing but just a breathless body on the floor.

He crumples on the floor as his head spins so bad, he couldn’t even register what’s happening around him but he could hear their voices clearly.

“Now that you’re not struggling anymore, you can listen to the text messages your boyfriend sent to his football teammates,” the other guy at the end of the room said while chuckling in a mocking tone.

“Hey hold that freak so he won’t close his eyes yet, I need him to listen to his boyfriend,” one of the guys held his cheeks and squashes it so he would open his weak eyes. Everything around him is just a blurry fragment, he was force to look at the guy in front of him and painfully he tries to stay awake.

One of the guy read the text messages out loud,

**_Chris: Hey Captain, do you know about the freak from junior year?_ **

**_Cp Selm: What about him?_ **

**_Chris: Since you never really cause trouble yet this year, how about we start one.._ **

**_Allen: Yeah, it’s been a while, kinda miss that Serim._ **

**_Cp Selm: Lol, what do you want me to do? Date him?_ **

**_Allen: It never works before but I think you will make it work, he kinda likes you after all._ **

**_Mogu: Come on Selm don’t be such a coward._ **

**_Cp Selm: Well, okay._ **

Every word they said makes it so hard to believe. Woobin feels like everything is spinning, the headache he got after getting hit just gradually turns worse. His heart burns so much he feels like screaming but he is too weak to move, one of the guy throw a bandage against his legs before leaving him alone on the floor, “Suck it up freak, and you better clean up your own mess,”

His body is shaking so hard as he tries not to cry, ducking himself more as he rolls himself into a ball, he closes his eyes as the word Serim’s said playing in his mind over and over again. He felt like bricks just falling onto his body non-stop and he felt so suffocated he just want to scream. But nothing came out, nothing but just puffs of his weak breathe.

_You lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied, you lied._

-

Serim has been trying to contact the younger for the past 1 hour, he ruffles his hair in frustration as once again the younger isn’t answering him. He is starting to get really afraid. The text message he received earlier didn’t make it any better either.

“Where are you, answer your phone,” he said to himself as he leans against the school gate. He saw a group of people walking out of the gate while laughing and he decided to stop them, “Have you seen Woobin?” he asked.

One of them look away from his eyes, “Uhh, I saw him on his way back already just now,”

“Well, okay then,” the group of guys hurriedly left the school compound without looking back and Serim couldn’t help but sense something fishy.

**To : Ruby <3**

**Hey babe, where are you, why aren’t you answering my call? What happened? Let’s talk please**

He sighs again and decides to leave without waiting for the younger. He couldn’t help but to think of the worst.

-

Woobin looks at the mirror inside the bathroom and he laughs sadly, he looks so broken. The eyes that are staring back at him looks like they’re mocking him and he can’t help but to feel like he deserves every single bullying that he received.

He feels like he is back to square one, he feels like he is floating but he is still standing on the surface, he feels like he is seeing colors but everything seems so dull.

Maybe Serim really did make him feel a little bit happier but now he just wants to throw everyone away out of his life. _Everyone is fake, my family is broken, people I trust break me again, no one takes me seriously, no one no one no one no one-_

“Woobin? What took you so long in the shower, come here have dinner,” he gets out of his own thoughts and puts up the best smile he could make upon hearing his grandmother.

“Yes Grandma, I’m coming in a second,” his body is still sore and it never really recovers even when he already put ointments and wrap it with bandages, he drag his feet slowly, trying not to wince in front of his grandmother as the pain just gradually doubles.

“Wow, you cook my favorite dishes,” he smiles weakly, he doesn't have any appetite but he needs to pretend that he is okay, _for grandma at least just for tonight._

Taking the chopstick, he tries to eat some rice and pretends that the dishes taste good when actually his taste buds just taste like sewer, everything is tasteless. He was about to continue eating when someone knocks on the door.

“I will get them for us, continue eating, you don’t look that well, I’m worried,” his grandmother said and he just fake a smile again.

“Woobin?? Ahh, he is inside eating dinner, come inside,” upon hearing his name, he turns around and is greeted with a smiley looking Serim.

_Serim who lied to me, Serim who mocked me, Serim who played with my feelings._

The chopstick in his hand fell down on the floor as his hand shook violently.

“Hey Ruby, what’s wrong?” The older tries to approach him but he just pushes him away harshly.

“Don’t fucking touch me, don’t touch me, you fucking liar,” Serim’s eyes went wide when he sees how broken the younger looks in front of him.

The younger didn’t realize but tears started to brim in his eyes as his hand shook even more. His grandmother is lost with words as Woobin just pushes past both of them and locks himself in his room.

Serim quickly runs and knocks on the door, turning the doorknob but the younger had locked it from inside, “Ruby, I don’t know what happened, can we please talk first?” he keeps knocking on the door, every passing second feels like hell, he is so fucking scared of what the younger is doing inside.

Serim sounds more desperate when he could hear how the younger cries violently from inside, and all the stuffs being thrown around from the inside too, he is about to cry when he heard nothinf after that, but just a silent cry from the younger,“Ruby, please! Please let me in!”

“S-serim hyung, I trusted y-you,”

His grandmother push past him with a key and Serim waste no time but to push the door open, only to see Woobin holding a penknife in his hand.

“Move and I’m gonna cut myself,”

Woobin had dried tears against his cheeks, eyes so swollen and broken, with a penknife against his neck.

“Ruby, put that knife down, please?” Serim slowly said.

“Think about your grandma baby, think about you, your dreams. Remember you want to leave this place and protect your grandma?” Serim slowly approaches the younger. Tears leave the younger’s eyes again as he take a step back every time Serim moves closer.

”Remember how much you endure all these times? I know this isn’t you right now, please put the knife down,” a few seconds pass by with them looking at each other’s eyes intensely when he finally gives up. He is still standing but the knife is no longer against his neck.

Both of his hands just fall lifelessly next to him, dropping the knife in the process too. Serim quickly takes the knife and throws it further away before enveloping the younger in a hug. Woobin no longer struggles in the hug, he just doesn't know what to do as his body falls into a thud, not moving, expressionless, broken.

His grandmother leaves them in the room and Serim just continues to hug the younger as tears leave his eyes slowly, he doesn’t know what happened but he knows it’s his fault and he felt so bad he is the one triggering this.

“I hate you,” the younger said and Serim just nods while he leave feathery kisses against the younger’s temple.

“You can hate me all you want but please never do that again,” they broke the hug when the younger pushes him away and Serim couldn’t miss how broken the younger one look and his heart aches even more.

Woobin just chuckles bitterly and said, “Leave Serim, let’s never talk to each other again,”

He pulls his hand away from the older before he continues, “I had fun playing with your games,”

“W-wait, I don’t understand, what games?” Serim asks him out of confusion.

Woobin looks at him, “You asked me what game? Really? After you break me apart, you ask me what game?”

Woobin push him further towards the wall, his hand shakingly grab the elder’s collar, “You played with my feelings Serim, you played with me when I gave you my trust and you still do it even you know how hard it was for me to open up to people, and you??? And you out of all people, broke my fucking trust again? Why?! WHY?! I LOVE YOU AND ALL YOU EVER DID WAS FAKING ALL OF THESE, FAKING ALL YOUR I LOVE YOUS, FAKING HOW MUCH YOU LOVE ME, IF YOU HATE ME YOU CAN JUST SAY IT WHY MUST YOU BREAK ME APART? PARK SERIM FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!”

“Ruby, please listen, please let me explai-”

“Oh now you remember? Now you remember the bet you did huh? Was it fun Serim?”

“No, Ruby please that was taken out of context, I have the full message here still in my inbox, I can explain it to you, please let's fix this,” Serim said in a hurry, his hand holding the younger’s wrist who is still holding his collar tightly.

“What more to fix Serim? I’m broken, there’s nothing to be fixed anymore,” the younger said and he let Serim’s collar go.

“Leave, Serim,” his shoulder just sags sadly, Woobin feels like he is losing strength.

Everything is too much for him.

“Let me fix this, please.”

Woobin looks into his eyes and he can’t help but to see the honesty but he shakes his head tiredly.

“I’m tired Serim, let me rest okay? I want nothing to do with you anymore. But if you insist on fixing me, you’re very welcome. I’m broken Serim, even how much you tries to mend me, I’m not gonna be fixed,”

The younger just push Serim out of his bedroom but before he could close his door, the elder said, “I’m going to try even harder and I’m going to fix us, I promise,”

-

The next morning happened so fast, Serim feels like everything is just moving at a speed, like it’s 10 times faster than the usual hour. The first thing he did was to go to the younger’s class but he isn’t surprised to see his seat is empty.

He saw the same group of people from yesterday and he can’t help but to think this has got to do with them.

“Hey you red hair, come here,”

“We have class-”

“I said, come here!” Serim said, his eyes just burned furiously.

He drags the red hair to the boy’s washroom and pushes him inside, trapping him in the corner, “What did you do to Woobin?”

“I-I didn’t do anyth-”

“DON’T FUCKING LIE, ANSWER ME,”

The boy cowers into himself, eyes looking at anywhere but Serim, “Ch-Chris hyung ask us to do it,”

Serim hit the wall in anger, he is so fucking frustrated. He left the scared boy in the washroom and quickly ran towards the said guy class, he is just fuming in anger, everything is just a mess in his head.

He saw Chris laughing with his classmates and he just stomps in right away, “Hey Cap-,” before he even get to finish his word, Serim lands a punch on his face, making him fall to the ground.

“What the fuck Serim, where is your fucking manner?” Chris said while holding his face.

“Fuck you and your manners, what did you fucking do?” he pushes him against the wall and Chris just smirks.

“Oh what did I do to your lover boy huh?”

“Fuck you, answer me!” the latter just laughs again.

“We teach him some lesson, about you and the team stupid bet,” Chris said and Serim is left in silenced, he is fuming so much it’s taking everything in him to not just jump and punch him over and over again.

“You take it out of context and you think you did something?” he said as he pushes Chris forward, and he just laughs again while silencing Serim, which just sparks more anger inside him.

“Oh also you might need to check up on him, his bruises might-”

“You did what?!” and Serim just loses every sanity in his mind when he heard that. He pushes Chris to the floor and proceeds to punch him over and over again. He only stops when Chris looks like he isn’t getting up anytime soon. He knows he is probably going to be expelled or will be in detention for months but what matters the most for him right now is Woobin and nothing else.

-

Woobin winces in pain as he gets up, stepping on the floor didn’t make it any better because every little pain sent jolts into his body system. Walking slowly towards the front door, he opens it and is greeted with Serim who straight away hugs him without saying anything to the younger.

Even how badly he wants to return the hug and reconcile, he just can’t. His heart is still broken, he couldn’t understand what Serim wants. He made it clear that he wants them to end the relationship yesterday.

“Let me go, Serim,” the younger said. He wanted to free himself but his body is too sore to move.

“Let me check your bruises please? And let me explain to you what exactly happens?” the older said, finally breaking the hug as he looks at Woobin’s eyes.

The younger doesn’t get to say anything else when Serim just drags him into his bedroom and force him to lay on his back. As much as Woobin wants to throw him outside of his house, he misses the older too much and that is why he lets him roam around, searching for a towel and a bowl of water.

“Take off your shirt,” he commands and Woobin hesitates for a few second before Serim held his hand and squeezes it softly.

“I’m here, okay?” Woobin then lets the older take if off himself, which in return earns a gasp from him and a series of curses after that.

“Fuck Ruby, I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, fuck this is all my fault, I shouldn’t have let you wait for me yesterday, fuck look at you, I’m so fuc-” the younger who saw how Serim’s hand is shaking, slowly slide his hands to hold the shaking one. The older is almost hyperventilating.

“Hey hyung, slow down, take a deep breath,” Serim is still trying to breath but he had trouble doing that as his eyes keeps on letting out tears.

Woobin put both of his hands against his chest now, “Hyung, breath in and out, follow me, when I breathe in, you do the same okay?”

“Yes like that hyung, you’re doing great,” Woobin said and he smiles a little, noticing how cute Serim looks with his red nose. He wipes the older tears away with his thumb and he holds his face with both of his hands.

“I’m okay now, and you’re here now, and that’s all that matters for me,” their eyes are staring at each other and Woobin could see the glint of regret behind Serim’s contact’s one.

“Ruby…about yesterday, that wasn’t true, the bet didn’t happen in the first place, no one did anything. I approaches you, because I want to and its not because of the stupid bet,” 

The younger is silenced as he listens, his heart is still broken from yesterday, it's just, everything that came out from Serim’s mouth doesn’t sound real to him anymore.

“Here, look at this. They took a screenshot of the text out of context, they leave the most important part out of it, and that’s how it became a big misunderstanding,”

**_Selm: What about him?_ **

**_Chris: Since you never really cause trouble yet this year, how about we start one.._ **

**_Leoni: Yeah, it’s been a while, kinda miss that Serim._ **

**_Selm: Lol, what do you want me to do? Date him?_ **

**_Leoni: It never works before but I think you will make it work, he kinda likes you after all._ **

**_Mogu: Come on Selm don’t be such a coward._ **

**_Selm: Well, okay._ **

**_Selm: But you do know I don’t do shit like this right? Its useless._ **

**_Chris: You’re so uncool lol_ **

**_Chris: What do you gain from protecting that kid so much_ **

**_Chris: It’s not like he is good looking._ **

**_Selm: As much as we are known to be shitty, I dont reduce myself to fake dating someone just because I want to ruin them. Come with another useful bet next time, stupid._ **

****

Woobin looks back at the elder, “So what now?” he asks and Serim whines cutely while he pouts a little which earns a small laughter from the younger.

“I’m sorry for not being there when they did this stuff on you?” the older said while he look at the younger with hopeful eyes. That does come out like a question and Woobin just smiles.

“Apology accepted, I’m cold now please do all of these fast, I want to sleep,” he demanded and Serim quickly treated his bruises.

“Do you want to cuddle with me? I’ll not crush you I promise!” the older asks while he did the ‘I swear’ gesture.

Woobin just chuckles softly and he nodded, “Alright, just don’t crush me or I’ll eat you,”

-

Things has obviously worsen, with the school football’s team doesn’t have a captain, with Serim is still under the school’s supervision because he is still under detention and a lot of the students have been expelled too (finally the school is doing something right after Serim threaten his father that one night). The only thing that blooms and keeps on blooming is his relationship with the younger and that’s all he asks for.

They’re sitting in the school backyard again, but with Woobin now laying on the elder’s lap as Serim plays with his hair.

“Hyung, I have something to tell you but you need to choose which one first, I have one good news and one bad news,” Serim who is sipping on his banana milk choke on it as he heard the word bad.

“Noooo, why would there be bad news, we are finally on good terms after so long,” he pouts and Woobin is trying not to just hold his face and kiss him right there.

The younger chuckles, “Come on you need to choose or I won’t tell you at all!”

“Okay okay, hmmm, because I hate bad news, I want to listen to the good news first,” his fingers are still playing with the younger’s hair, and Woobin smiles.

“My father is finally going to be sent into rehab, which means he will no longer come back home drunk like how he used to and I can live my life happily with grandma!” he beams a small smile again and Serim couldn’t help but to pinch his cheeks.

“That’s so great to know baby, which also means you don't need to move to Gwangju right?”

Woobin then bite his lips, he sit up and look at the older straight in the eye, “Which also why the bad news is here,” he sigh and take a deep breath before saying, “Grandma secretly registers my name into a new school for my senior year there and it’s a school I’ve always wanted to go, it’s an art school and I got a scholarship there too and I really wanted to try-”

Serim then shut him up with a kiss, Woobin was surprised at first but he gave in and kissed the elder back, feeling each other’s warmthness.

They break apart and Serim held the younger’s cheeks softly, ”If that’s what you want baby, I’m in no way could stop you,”

“Aren’t you gonna miss me?” the younger pouts and Serim just want to kiss him again.

“Stop pouting or I’ll kiss you again,” they stares at each other’s eyes for a good one minute before Woobin leans in and whispers to Serim’s ear,

“Then kiss me again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to collect votes for the kids at starplay and idol champ, vote for them daily at idolpick and stream their mv! you can find me at @crvtywoo at twitter ^^


End file.
